Darth Tagian
Darth Tagian was a Dark Lord of the Sith. History Darth Tagian was born Cris Montbanc. His father was a mid-level dignitary in Republic Senate and his mother was a powerful lawyer serving the office of the Supreme Chancellor. When he was born, the Jedi sensed his potential and petitioned that he be brought to the Jedi Temple to study, but his parents refused. Given that the infant’s father wanted and heir, and the family was wealthy and politically connected, the Jedi had no choice but back down. Cris had a privileged youth. Nothing was spared in his upbringing. He was given the finest education, and that investment that his parents made in his education paid dividends when he decided that he wanted to become a medical doctor. Given the high-profile status his family enjoyed, he was accepted at the University of Coruscant’s First Republic Medical Academy of Coruscant. The ambitious Montbanc had his eyes on a cushy job at the university, performing the occasional surgery while rubbing elbows with Coruscant’s elite at cushy fundraisers. His ambition did not go unnoticed among fellow students, and even the faculty, many of whom considered the young up-and-coming a real threat to their positions. As a result, Montbanc had very few allies among his peers or professors. Among the results of the animosity the staff felt towards him was his assignment to a clinic in Coruscant’s Undercity. The facility was a far cry from what the fortunate son envisioned, as he was spending time with poor, sick Undercity dwellers rather than the elite of the Republic. Montbanc quickly became disillusioned. Though highly skilled, he began putting less and less effort into treating those he was tasked with assisting. Eventually, he began taking out his anger on those visiting his clinic, blaming those poor souls for what he considered a slight against him. He began intentionally undertreating or even mistreating them, just to see them suffer. Montbanc’s anger and the pain and suffering that he was deliberately causing did not go unnoticed. It caught the attention of Darth Jenovus, who staked out the angry youth out for weeks, eventually judging that his force potential was high enough and his anger and ambition great enough to make an apprentice. She eventually revealed herself and recruited the young man, who readily agreed and was eager to learn the secrets of the Sith. Personality Darth Tagian is a cruel, ruthless man who has no compunctions about ruining the lives of others to satisfy his curiosity. He prefers to operate in the shadows, letting lackeys and unsuspecting dupes do his dirty work while he focuses on matters he deems important. He is arrogant, confident, and expects total obedience. Appearance Darth Tagian generally appears immaculate, wearing expensive clothing and keeping himself well groomed and manicured. As a result of the Sith poisons and other Sith alchemies and spells he subjected himself to, his skin has a ghastly white pallor to it, a tone Tagian enhances with powder. Equipment Category:Sith Category:Characters